James
James Bartholomew Cohen is a gay anthropomorphic skunk from the Animal World. He and his husband, Jacob, live happily in the house with their three kids, Jason, Josephine, and James Junior. Appearance James is an obese skunk with spiky white hair, a gold-colored earring on his right ear (not pictured), and bifocals. He usually wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a lavender sweater-vest, khakis, and no shoes. He also wears tighty-whities, which have been accidently turned pink by Jacob. James's favorite summer outfit (not pictured), is a pink sleeveless shirt and daisy dukes, which don't leave much to imagination. History James and his twin sister, Jillian, were born to an average family on the Animal World. Unfortunately, the family could only afford to take care of one child. So, Jillian was put up for adoption. Over the years, James's parents noticed that he seemed to like girl toys instead of boy toys, and at the age of 16, James came out of the closet as a homosexual. James's mother was unfazed and accepted her son being gay, but James's father hated it and stopped caring. When James came out to his best friend, Zeke Raccoon, he thought it'd be okay. But then Damian, the school bully who happens to be an actual bull, made Zeke tell and then started hazing James. All the torture that Damian gave him caused James to gain a lot of weight. A few years later, James was living on his own at the Dominion Hotel. He got a job as a caterer, but was fired when he showed up to work one day without pants. As he was walking along, he met Perry, Sammy, and Matthew. He was amazed at Matthew's ability to speak (because Humans were pets on his world) but still baby-talked to him like we do with our pets. Matthew got annoyed and proved his intelligence by reopening the wormhole. They Slid out and forgot about James for awhile. A couple of months later, they returned to Animal World. James was about to be completely broke so he asked if he could come along with them when they Slid back. Matthew agreed and said that he could live with him and Sammy. James helped them get back home. While living with them for so long and seeing that they both had girlfriends, James wanted someone to be with. So, Matthew, Perry, and Sammy set him up with a beautiful female skunk back on Animal World. After finding this out, James came out of the closet to them. They accepted him and Matthew gave him the timer and told him to go find the love of his life and bring him back with him. The very next day, James Slid in with Jacob. Everyone thought that Jacob was so cool and fully accepted him as a friend. Directly after the defeat of Doomageddon, Jacob proposed to James and they got married. James now cooks every day for the members of the house using recipes that his mother taught him. Don't ask what's in them, it's a family secret that now Jacob knows. On the day of Poochy and Tadashi's wedding, James called the same chapel where he and Jacob got married. He was then told that the priest that performed the ceremony, Father Lorenzo, had been defrocked three weeks before the wedding. The marriage wasn't legal. Technically, James and Jacob were still boyfriends, not husbands. James wanted to propose this time, and he did in Equestria. They were married on their shared birthday by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Trivia * James used to be a slob, but when he married Jacob, he decided to be cleaner. Jacob loves him whether he's filthy or clean. * James loves My Little Pony, and collects as much of it as he can. ** James's favorite Pony is Rarity. * James didn't know about his sister, Jillian, until Zeke found out and told him. * James isn't afraid of being caught in his underwear. In fact, he'll walk around like that if you'll let him, but per Matthew's request, he's not allowed to around the children. * James has two fetishes: feet and underwear. * James weighs 256 pounds. Gallery 538a3010a1cfa1c84ee7e0dfdd4de51d-d38n6za.png|James' cutie mark Jacob (digital).png|Jacob, James's husband James in his underwear before regeneration.png|James in his underwear Category:Skunks Category:Main Characters Category:Sliders Category:Homosexuals Category:Furrians Category:Green Family